Customer Service
by Regulus00
Summary: Ichigo works in a grocery store. He meets a blue-haired stranger and lemon ensues. This is an AU slash fic. Beware.
1. Chapter 1

_I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my job._

Ichigo repeated his new mantra for the thousandth time that day. Dear God, would this day never end? Ichigo leaned against his cash register, irritably twirling a bright orange lock around his index finger and watched a highly distressed looking customer make her way through the sliding doors, receipt clutched tightly in her small hand.

_Oh joy. _

Ichigo heaved himself away from his register and put on his best customer service face. Hopefully, this chick would buy it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ichigo towered over the small woman, smiling as warmly as was possible, given he felt like choking the next customer to ask him for a refund on toilet paper.

The woman tossed her dark hair and huffed loudly. "I've been overcharged. Again. This is the third time this week. Fix it. Now."

_Oh for the love of all things holy. Are you fucking kidding me?_

"I apologize for the inconvenience. Why don't you tell me exactly what the problem is and we'll work on making it right." _And then, just maybe, I'll squeeze your face until your eyes pop out._

The small woman huffed again and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her nonexistent bosom. "The paper towels were supposed to be on sale, buy one, get one free. I was charged full price for both. Give me back my money." She shoved her receipt at Ichigo. "See for yourself."

Ichigo smiled again and studied the woman's receipt, inwardly cussing at high rate speeds.

"It appears that you picked up the wrong size. The smaller, eight roll packages are the ones that are buy one, get one. Why don't you bring the others back in and I'll switch them out for you and refund the difference." Ichigo flashed the woman what he hoped was a winning smile. He could never tell, really. Women weren't exactly his strong point.

"Oh, yes. Of course. All _my_ fault, wasn't it. Typical. You think you can just throw all the blame on me and get off scot-free. Well, I certainly don't think so, I…."

Whatever the fearsome little woman was about to say next was lost on Ichigo. A man with striking blue hair was entering the store, his obnoxious hair color and god-like good looks drawing Ichigo's attention.

_Holy. Fucking. Damn. _

The blue haired man made his way into the store and walked past Ichigo and the irate customer he was supposed to be attending to. He was tall, 6 feet or better, by Ichigo's guess. And, by the gods, was he attractive. His hair was sky blue and his eyes were only slightly darker. A white t-shirt clung desperately to his figure, revealing toned, muscular arms and making pleasant suggestions about the upper body underneath. His jeans hung loosely about his hips, held up by a black belt with a large six on the buckle. Black Converse adorned his feet.

_Sweet mother of God._

Ichigo was tempted to check himself for a nosebleed. The blue haired man grinned at Ichigo as he walked by, revealing bright teeth and sharper than average canines. Ichigo smiled back, watching him pass. It was only after he took in the man's back and, consequently, his ass that Ichigo realized that he had been ignoring a customer whilst gawking openly at a stranger.

_Oops._

"Are you even _listening_ to me? What are you looking at? It this how you treat all of your customers? Well, answer me! "

The angry woman was practically screaming now and Ichigo was surprised that she could talk so fast. He stared at her, unsure of how to recover from his obvious fuck up.

"Uhm, I apologize for the misunderstanding, if you'll just grab the paper towels you purchased earlier I'll, uhm, refund your money and then you can decide if you want the others. I am truly sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" The woman's eyes became small slits and, somehow, she seemed to grow taller, which made her even more terrifying. "Misunderstanding? No, this is not a 'misunderstanding.'" Her voice dropped to a low octave. "This is you, being unhelpful and overcharging me and then completely ignoring my requests for help in order to stare at some _man_. This is completely ridiculous. Keep the damn money; you certainly won't be getting anymore from me. And I'll be reporting you, as well. So be prepared. Maybe you can move in with your little boyfriend over there when they fire you." With that, she turned; flipping her hair quite violently and angrily strutting from the store.

_Well, damn. _

Ichigo had never, ever met a customer with whom he couldn't negotiate. And now, he had made one so angry that she had threatened his job. _Well, shit._

Luckily, Ichigo didn't have time to dwell on his obvious failure. Behind him, he heard someone clear their throat. Ichigo turned, only to find himself face to face with the sinfully delicious cause of his fuck-up.

The taller man looked Ichigo over for a minute.

"So you gonna stare at me all day or ya gonna check me out?"

Ichigo laughed. _Fucking hell. The man practically purred._

"Aren't they the same thing?"

The blunette stared at Ichigo, his brow scrunched in confusion. And then he chuckled.

_Oh fuck. _

Ichigo was quite positive that he had never been this aroused, simply by hearing someone speak. Especially when the man had only said a small handful of words. Ichigo tried to gather his wits.

_Ok, cash register. Sell him things. Slip him your number. Rape him in the stockroom._

Ichigo blushed at that thoughts racing through his head. Where were all these images coming from? Fucking hell….

Ichigo stepped quickly around the man and stood behind his register, turning to the magazine and bottled water sitting precariously on its edge.

"Anything else I can getcha?" _Like my number or a quick roll in the back. I give a mean blowjob…_

Ichigo inwardly smacked himself, his blush brightening substantially. The blunette sauntered over to the register and leaned across it, effectively placing himself less than a foot away from Ichigo. "How bought you tell me what time you get outta this shithole?"

_Fucking yes! Now, I'll leave now! _

Ichigo struggled to regain his cool, which was currently dancing around in his head screaming "SEX!" at the top of its lungs.

"Now why would I tell you something like that? I don't even know you."

The taller man's grin widened, "Because you want me."

Ichigo's blush took on epic proportions. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you've been undressing me with your eyes ever since I walked in. Didn't stop until that short bitch started screamin' at 'cha. Don't be shy." He grinned widely as Ichigo's eyes widened and dropped to the floor. "

"That'll be $6.80. Cash or credit?"

The man's grin faltered, but only for a second. He sighed audibly and playfully rolled his eyes. "Name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. There, now you know me, so give me your number."

Ichigo smirked. How could he deny this guy, no this fucking sex-god, anything? Especially when Ichigo was about two steps away from mangling the man in front of the entire store.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Outta here at 2." Ichigo tugged a piece of paper from the receipt printer and carefully wrote his name and number on it. Smirking, Grimmjow pulled out his wallet and carefully tucked the phone number inside. He then pulled out a card and waved it towards the register.

"Debit."

* * *

Ichigo paced his room at hyper-speed, stopping every now and then to check his phone, just to make sure the volume was up. He was sorely disappointed. He had expected Grimmjow to call him at precisely 2 o'clock and demand that they have ravenous sex in less than desirable places. He had rushed home, showered quickly and dug through his closet like a schoolgirl going on her first date. He had settled on a light blue graphic tee and a pair of rather tight stonewashed jeans. His usual gray Chucks sat by the door, waiting.

_I'm acting like such a girl! Stupid. Who cares if he doesn't call? It's not like I'm hard up or anything._

That was, of course, a total lie. It wasn't that he didn't have options. He just hadn't taken an interest in any of them and his sex life had paid the price. It hadn't been _that_ long. Ichigo and Renji had just fooled around like a month or so ago. But that was before Renji started looking for a "relationship" and "commitment" and all those other things that Ichigo didn't have the fucking time for. Not with Renji, anyways. Not that Ichigo didn't like Renji; he just didn't like him as more than a friend. Ok, a friend with benefits.

Ichigo shrugged off his thoughts and decided that he might as well do something productive. He flopped down on his bed and reached across it to dig into a never-ending pile of clothes. At the bottom, his laptop was waiting faithfully, praying for the day when it would be released from its sock-infested cavern and used for something other than porn. Ichigo wasn't in the mood for anything other than a romp with a blue-haired stranger, so he decided to actually do his homework, for once. Ichigo was attending a local college and one day, he wanted to make a name for himself. Today, however, he just wanted to plow through his sleep-inducing history homework and forget a certain blue-haired sex-god.

After three chapters of endless blah, Ichigo reached for his phone. Just to check the time, of course. 7:25.

_Shit. No sex for you, Kurosaki. _

Ichigo sighed heavily and dropped his phone on the bed beside him. Flopping down on his stomach, Ichigo mentally prepared himself for the next torturous chapter and plunged ahead. Just as he thought he was going to pass out from sheer boredom, his cell phone screeched loudly, blasting rock music throughout the room.

Ichigo glanced at his phone. 'Unknown Caller,' and a number that Ichigo didn't recall seeing before stared back at him.

_Holy. Fucking. Hell. _

Ichigo lunged at his phone and quickly brought it to his ear, trying desperately to sound calm and collected.

"'Hello?"

"Miss me yet, Strawberry?"

Ichigo grinned.

"Who is this? And don't call me that."

"Aww, don't tell me you already forget me, Strawberry," the voice husked.

_Ichigo suppressed a shudder. Definitely Grimmjow._

"Uh, Greg, right?"

The voice on the other end of the line laughed. "Seems like you have memory issues, Strawberry. How 'bout you tell me where I can pick you up at and I'll make sure you never forget my name again."

_Oh. Fucking. Shit. _Grimmjow's words went straight to Ichigo's groin.

"Right. Uhm, I'll text it to you then, uhm….." Ichigo paused, feigning forgetfulness.

"Grimmjow."

"Right. Grimmjow. I'll text you the address."

Ichigo hung up, a wide grin splitting his face. He quickly sent his address to Grimmjow and sat back to await a reply.

New Message

From: Grimmjow

Be there in 10


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Note from the Author:** _

_**I forgot to mention before, this is a repost of a fic that I wrote about four years ago. I took it down when the site decided to crack down on the mature content thing but, judging by what's being posted, I'm guessing no one really cares about that anymore. So, I'll just leave this here. Note that this is the original, exactly the same as it was when I posted it before. If there's editing that needs to be done, I haven't bothered with it.**_

* * *

After running his hand through his unruly hair, ensuring that it remained as chaotic as possible, Ichigo forced himself out of the bathroom and slowly pulled on his gray Chucks. He sighed and plopped down on the couch. Waiting. It was only then that Ichigo realized what he was about to do.

_Oh shit. Am I that desperate? _

Ichigo stared at his wall in horror as he realized that he was about to leave the safety of his home with a strange man that he had known for less than 12 hours and make sexy-time with said stranger.

_You dirty whore! What are you thinking? This guy could kill you or…or turn you into a sex slave! _(Not that he would mind that) _Wait, what? What the hell are you saying? Who cares if the guy looks like sex on legs? It's not like I want to find out if that blue is his natural hair color. It's not like I want to see what's under that tight, white t-shirt. _

He knew that he was lying to himself. He didn't give a flying fuck if he knew the sexy stranger or not. He did want to know if blue was Grimmjow's natural hair color and he did want to see what was under that t-shirt. Not to mention what was hiding in those pants. Ichigo sighed. Luckily for his libido, the doorbell chose that exact moment to ring.

_Well, it's about freakin' time. _

Ichigo took a deep breath and made his way to the door, slowly. He certainly didn't need Grimmjow thinking he was anxious to get started or anything. Even if he was. Ichigo swung the door open slowly, feigning a yawn as he did so. Before him stood Grimmjow, in all his sex-godly glory.

Ichigo suppressed a shiver. Grimmjow's hair was spiked carefully and his eyes smoldered. He had changed into a black tank top which had to be a few sizes to small. It revealed more of the extremely sexy body Ichigo had seen earlier, emphasizing the muscular arms, defined shoulders, and hugging the man's torso so tightly that Ichigo could make out the man's abdominal muscles. Loose, dark jeans rested on Grimmjow's hips, held up by the same black belt he had been wearing earlier in the day.

_What's the deal with the six?_

Ichigo decided not to ask when, upon returning his eyes to Grimmjow's face, he saw the grin splayed widely across it. "Uh, you wanna come in?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Sure. Unless you want me to fuck you in the doorway."

Ichigo blushed brightly and grabbed Grimmjow by the shirt, pulling him inside and slamming the door as soon as the taller man was through.

"I thought you said we were leaving?"

"I changed my mind." Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo, backing the shorter man up to the door, and leaned in, effectively placing his face a mere inch away from Ichigo's. "You look too damn fuckable. Not putting this off any longer."

_At least they weren't leaving the safety of his home._

Ichigo blushed again, briefly wondering what he had gotten himself into. He thanked his lucky stars that he lived alone but he couldn't shake the feeling that having sex with this man would be the death of him.

_Oh, well. At least he'd die happy._

Grimmjow brought his hands up and rested them on either side of Ichigo's head. He was just about to lean into the smaller man's lips when, quite suddenly, he was forcefully pulled down to Ichigo's level and soft lips crushed his own.

Ichigo moaned softly when Grimmjow responded to the kiss, roughly shoving his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's tongue tried desperately to establish dominance but, in the end, Grimmjow won. Ichigo was much too distracted by the feeling of Grimmjow's tongue playfully rubbing against his own to care.

Long fingers slowly slid up Grimmjow's neck and intertwined themselves in soft, blue locks. Grimmjow responded by moving his hands to Ichigo's hips and pulling the shorter man flush against him. His left hand held Ichigo in place while his right slowly worked its way under Ichigo's shirt, caressing the toned abdomen and working its way towards pert nipples.

Ichigo moaned again as Grimmjow reached his destination and quickly pulled away from the heated kiss, yanking off his shirt and reaching for Grimmjow, intent on unclothing the man quickly. Ichigo met no resistance as he yanked Grimmjow's shirt over his head and roughly pulled the man back down to his level. Grimmjow's lips crushed his own as Ichigo's hands eagerly ran down the blunette's torso. Ichigo's fingers collided with the large six that adorned Grimmjow's belt. Grimmjow groaned softly when Ichigo slowly ran his finger behind the large belt buckle and into the man's pants, slowly rubbing a small path along the waistband of the blunette's boxers.

Ichigo smirked into the kiss and slowly pulled at the blunette's belt, intent on removing it in an almost torturous fashion. His hands slowly worked the buckle as Grimmjow's fingers traced every inch of Ichigo's torso. Ichigo pulled on the belt slowly, pulling away from the kiss and moving to Grimmjow's neck, lightly nipping it each time the belt slipped through a loop. Grimmjow groaned again at each nip and responded by pulling at the buttons on Ichigo's jeans harshly. Ichigo pulled away from the taller man's neck and smirked up at Grimmjow as the belt fell to the floor.

Grimmjow shoved Ichigo roughly against the door causing Ichigo to grunt at the harsh treatment. Ichigo's left hand flew into Grimmjow's hair and yanked the blunette back down to his lips while his right unbuttoned Grimmjow's pants and slowly slide the zipper down. The blunette paused long enough to kick out of his shoes and Ichigo did the same. Ichigo's hands made their way to Grimmjow's jeans, pushing them over the man's hips and letting them fall to the floor. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo against the door again, forcing a lip-crushing kiss on him. Ichigo moaned loudly and bucked his hips, rubbing his erection against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow growled and roughly slide Ichigo's pants over his hips, momentarily freezing when he realized that Ichigo wasn't wearing underwear.

"Kinky, Berry. Kinky."

Ichigo smirked up at Grimmjow and tried to shove past the blunette, intent on moving the festivities to the bedroom.

Grimmjow's muscular arms wrapped around Ichigo, forcing him back against the door. "Just where do you think you're going," he husked, leaning into Ichigo's neck and breathing softly on his ear.

_Oh shit. In here? Fuck it, fuck me now. Against the door, even. I don't care, just do it! _

"I was going to show you the way to the bedroom." Ichigo's voice was scarcely more than a whisper.

Grimmjow grinned wickedly. "I am going to fuck you against this door. You can show me the bedroom later." Grimmjow's mouth was pressed against Ichigo's ear, his hot breath coming in ragged pants and his voice thick with lust.

Ichigo whimpered. "Do it now, then."

Grimmjow smirked and rubbed his still-clothed erection against Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned audibly and reached for the blue-haired man, intent on claiming another kiss. Grimmjow had other ideas and resisted, sliding past the Berry's mouth and nipping his way slowly down the lean torso. It took Ichigo all of three seconds to realize where Grimmjow was heading and his left hand flew back into the soft blue hair while his right rested on Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow reached Ichigo's navel, slowly licking designs around it before dipping his tongue in and sliding it southward. The hands on Grimmjow tightened as a loud moan vibrated through Ichigo's chest. Without warning, the blue-haired man stood and licked the side of Ichigo' face. Ichigo barely had time to register the move when, quite suddenly, he felt the same tongue slowly sliding up his length.

_Sweet Fucking Hell. I'm going to die. Right, now. Dead, just dead. _

"Nnngh…Grimmjow…." Ichigo moaned quietly as Grimmjow teased his length, slowly sliding his tongue over every inch that Ichigo had to offer. Ichigo was so lost in the sensation that he didn't even feel the finger probing his entrance. He did not feel the finger enter him. What he did feel was Grimmjow's tongue as it slowly slid over the head of his cock, teasing the slit. When a second finger entered Ichigo, Grimmjow took Ichigo's length fully in his mouth and began to slowly bob his head. Ichigo moaned and tightened his grip on the sex-god's hair.

A third finger entered Ichigo and slowly began to pump inside him. Grimmjow released Ichigo's cock and ran his tongue slowly down the length. The fingers inside of Ichigo probed deeper, searching. Grimmjow's tongue returned to Ichigo's slit just as his fingers struck gold. Ichigo bucked suddenly and moaned loudly, thrusting his hips in time with Grimmjow's pumping.

"Oh fuck. Grimmjow. Fuck me. Stop teasing and fuck me now."

Grimmjow withdrew his fingers and licked Ichigo's length again. "What's my name again, Berry?"

Ichigo's brow scrunched in confusion. "Grimmjow?"

"Say it again."

Ichigo looked down at the blue-haired man, realization dawning on him. He smirked and lowered his voice.

"Grimmjow." He said the name as sensually as he could and roughly pulled the man up to kiss him once more. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned between kisses. "Grimmjow, fuck me." Ichigo pulled his fingers out of the blunette's hair and slid them down his torso, settling on Grimmjow's hips and slowly pushing his black boxers to the floor.

_Blue pubes. Imagine that. _

Grimmjow moaned softly as Ichigo slowly ran a finger along Grimmjow's straining length, teasing. "Grimmjow, Grimmjow please."

Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo's legs around him as the smaller man continued to mutter his name. Ichigo's arms snaked around Grimmjow's shoulders and Ichigo felt something large probing his entrance. "Say it."

Ichigo smirked. "Grimmjow," he moaned as loudly and as sensually as he could. Grimmjow grunted and thrust into him, burying his cock to the hilt in Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo whimpered slightly and Grimmjow paused, giving the smaller man time to adjust. Ichigo bucked his hips and whimpered, "Grimmjow, move." Grimmjow complied. He slowly pulled all but the head out of Ichigo and paused again. "Say it, Berry." Ichigo whimpered. "Grimmjow," he whispered. "Grimmjow, Grimmjow. "

Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo and set up a rough pace. Ichigo moaned sensually and thrust his hips, trying to match his blue-haired lover's pace. Another drawn out moan escaped Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow repeatedly struck the smaller man's prostate. Grimmjow crushed his lips on top of Ichigo's and began a fierce battle with his lover's tongue. Ichigo continued to softly moan into Grimmjow's mouth, breaking the kiss and moaning loudly when the blue-haired man reached between them to pump Ichigo's neglected member in time with their thrusts. Grimmjow's grunts became louder and his thrusts more frantic as both neared their climax. Ichigo came forcefully, covering the stomachs of both men in his essence. Grimmjow felt Ichigo tighten around him and grunted loudly, thrusting faster still. "Ichigo," he moaned and came abruptly in Ichigo's tight heat.

The breath of both men came in ragged pants and they remained in position as they came down from their sex high. Grimmjow pulled himself slowly from Ichigo, enjoying the moan that escaped the other and rested his forehead against the Berry's. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow to him and kissed him deeply. Grimmjow pulled away and smirked at Ichigo. "Ready to go again?" Ichigo grinned and ran his hands down his lover's chest.

_I love my job._


End file.
